A Love That Lasted
by KingRider6911
Summary: It has been 11 years since the fall of Galbtorix, and there is something/ Someone that Eragon left behind when he left Rated M because i can
1. Chapter 1

A Love That Lasted

Chapter 1

It had been ten long years since Eragon Shadeslayer, Master of the Dragon Rider Order had left Alagaesia destined never to go back after freeing the country from the tyranny of Galbatorix.

In those ten years Eragon, his dragon Saphira and a small group of Elf's sailed through the oceans trying to find a suitable island to renew the Dragon Rider legacy. Aside from himself at the moment there were only two other Dragon Riders in existence after the traitor Galbatorix had slain every dragon and its rider.

Eragon of course is the eldest Rider, under him is his half brother Murtagh and his crimson dragon Thorn. The youngest of the three Riders is Arya. The Queen of the Elf's. Her dragon Firnen was the shade of the most purest uncut emerald. Firnen just also happened to be mated to Saphira, Eragon was quite happy that his dragon would be the mother of the new generation of Riders. However, he was also really upset that the mate of his heart and mind was also bonded to another.

What made him so upset was that this new mate was bonded to Arya, the woman who Eragon had fallen for the first time that she had entered his dreams. Every time Eragon thought of her there was a shooting pain right inside his heart, and even though he had Saphira it felt as though there was a piece of him missing. He knew it was Arya but it wasn't easy to admit it because of all the heartache that fell between them.

Eragon had pushed and pushed for them to be together, and every time she had said no. Thinking back now Eragon had been a fool, not because he had shown his feelings for her but for not understanding her reasoning behind the rejections. They both had duties that they needed to focus on. But that last day on the beach just before Eragon had left and that one passionate kiss that they shared said everything they couldn't.

Once they found a suitable island about 3 month sailing distance they started building, the first project was the houses for the elf's and Eragon, because the island was full of forests they decided to sing to the trees to make the house, just as Du Weldenvarden, once they were finished that they started working on the palace, the palace was designed back in Alagaesia by Nasuada, and the greatest Elvin minds. It was designed to rival the beautiful keep in Iliea, and the simplicity but also the elegance Tialdari Hall.

This palace would be the home of Eragon and Saphira but also for the ambassadors of Alagaesia, and should they choose to Murtagh and Arya.

As time went by Eragon started to miss his family and friends so he set up a mirror in his office that he could use to talk to everyone. He used it daily to talk to Roran and watched as his niece grow into a beautiful young lady, he also spoke to Nasuada daily about the affairs of the kingdom and in one of their talks she told him that Murtagh had come back from his exile and they were getting married. The only one he didn't talk to was Arya, if they needed any news from the elf's Eragon had Blodhgarm contact her using another mirror. Eragon did this because he couldn't get her off of his mind no matter how busy he kept himself and he didn't think it was fair to either of them if he saw her.

Every few days her true name would come into his mind and he wasn't sure if saying it in his head would be the same as it would be out loud. So on the last day of every month he would say her true name right before bed whether in his head or out loud. There had been a few times that moments after he said her true name he would shiver and he knew that she had just said his name, that would usually bring a smile to his face before falling asleep.

On the dawn of the eleventh anniversary of Galbatorix demise Eragon was standing on his balcony watching the sun rise over the ocean and he started thinking about Arya, he was about to turn back into his room when he felt the shiver. He smiled as the shiver took over and once is was gone he said her true name.

He went through his usual morning duties with a smile on his face and once he was done he went for a walk inn the forest behind the keep. He walked for a every long time until he came across a water full and a small pond at the bottom of it, Eragon walked over to the edge of the pond where it was completely calm and because he couldn't stop thinking of her he muttered a spell to scry her.

Eragon knew that elf's rarely change the way they looked and never grew older in a short amount of time but Eragon was never the less shocked when he saw her. Arya was wearing a full emerald dress that had a deep cut down the middle so it was just showing just the beginning of chest, the green of the dress was just the right shade to make her piercing green eyes pop. Her raven black hair cascaded down her back with a braid wrapping around the top of her head before falling down her back. She had a golden grown sat upon her raven locks. The crown was encrusted with both Sapphires and Emeralds and there were also stones that were a combination of both Sapphire blue and Emerald green. Her green emerald dragon sword strapped to her waist and Firnen standing behind her.

It wasn't only her appearance that shocked him but also where she was standing, Eragon's emerald clad dream girl was standing in a clearing surrounded by golden flowers, with the most magnificent smile upon her face. She bent at the knees and picked a flower, held it close to her heart with her eyes closed at if trying to picture something she said "Eragon, how I've missed you these past eleven years. I realize now that I was wrong to pick my race over you. I wish I could tell you that I love you and that I want to be with out right now and forever. I miss the way you smiled at me Eragon. And that kiss on the beach." she wiped a tear away and stood up put the flower in her hair, "you talk to everyone else but me now. Do you not care anymore? But if you didn't then why would you say my name and this morning why did you say it back? I need to talk to you Shadeslayer." she walked over to Firnen and jumped up to the saddle looking at the flowers one last time she sighed and whispered his true name. Eragon shivered again and just as Firnen took off he said Arya's true name.

Eragon ended the spell and walked back to the palace, along the way he couldn't stop thinking about everything that Arya had said. He even reached out his mind to talk to Glaedr to seek advice.

"Eragon," came Glaedr's voice "look inside yourself and ask can you live the rest of your life on this island without the one you want to be your mate?"

It didn't take looking inside himself to know the answer. "But master I cant leave you, the rest of the Eldunari and the eggs."

"Eragon the Elf's can protect us for the short period you will be gone."

"You're right Master."

"Saphira." Eragon reached out with his mind.

_Yes, what is it little one?_

"I just wanted to know if you were up to a little journey?"

_Well first I need to know where we will be going so I can prepare for a long trip if need be and get enough food._

"You already know the answer mother dragon." Eragon said with a smirk as he kept walking through the forest.

Saphira let out the loudest roar that Eragon had felt in a very long time, he felt it in his mind and also in the forest around him.

_Do you really mean we are going home? _She asked playfully

"Well we are home but yes we are going back to Alagaesia, I think we forgot two very important things there." and with that said Eragon sprang through the forest at full speed to get back to the palace. After packing and making sure that Blodhgarm knew where they were going and entrusted him with the safety of the eggs, Eragon jumped on Saphira who immediately sprang into the sky and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since they had already taken a trip like this they estimated how long it would take after Saphira's growth in the last eleven years, it would take two weeks.

On their journey Eragon remembered that Nasuada told him that Arya had removed most of the wards from Du Weldenvarden and also for some strange reason she wouldn't allow anyone but herself to enter Eragon's tree house. Eragon now understood why. It was the only place in all of Alagaesia that he called home and had even left some of his stuff in there.

While they flew Eragon and Saphira both spoke of the things they wanted to see since Alagaesia had changed a lot in the time they were gone and they both agreed that they wanted to visit Brom's tomb.

_Little one. _Saphira said.

"Yes Saphira?"

_I know you believed in the fortune that Angela gave you so I was just wondering why if she said that you couldn't go back why are you?_

"I guess because Arya is more important to me then what could happen. We make are own destiny now Saphira. From this point one I wont be forced to do something if someone tells me I must.

_I'm proud of you little one_

"Thanks Saphira."

After that they started to ask each other riddles until Eragon passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Eragon_. Saphira roared.

Eragon jumped as he awoke and grabbed Brisingr's hilt expecting an attack only to realize that they were still flying.

"What is it Saphira?"

_We will be home withing the next two to three hours._ She replied calmly.

Eragon's head snapped up and looked around trying to see land mass, which he could not. "Do you know where we will land?"

_If I had to guess. The best bet would be close to the top of the Spine. If I'm right can we go and visit Roran and Katrina, I missed that so very very much._

"Yeah so have I. I guess we could but after that we must go to Ellesmera, for Arya and Firnen."

_Yes we must. I miss my mate and I want to spend more time with Firnen and I miss Arya a lot to because she is better than you. And I miss her more then I've ever missed you. _Saphira said jokingly.

"you do not miss her more then you've ever missed me" Eragon said pretending to be shocked and offended. After that Eragon drifted into deep thought for the next tow and a half hours.

When Eragon looked up again he saw the mountains of his childhood which held so good memories.

"Hey Saphira... Do you remember the clearing I found you in?"

_Yes of course I do._ She said proudly and then turned her head around to look at him. W_hy do you ask little one?_

"Well I thought we could take a little detour." He said with a grin.

XXXX

When Saphira landed they were in a clearing that was almost to small for her. As soon as soon as she landed Eragon undid the saddle straps and jumped down and walked over to a pine tree and bent down. Eragon was lost in thought because the last time they were in this clearing was when Garrow was injured by the Ra'zac.

_Eragon what are you doing?_ Saphira asked.

Brought out of his thoughts, Eragon shook his head and then turned to look at Saphira. "This is the exact spot that our egg appeared when Arya sent it to Brom, so that Durza couldn't get it." He searched his memories and then set her the picture of the first time he found her.

Saphira smiled and said, _You're Right little one._

"Like always but now we should go to Carvahall and see what Roran has done to our home." Eragon said as he tried to remember what it had looked like the last time he saw it, the day he set out to search for the Ra'zac and to stop Galbatorix with his father Brom.

_Yes but shouldn't we contact Nasuada and let her know that we are here? _Saphira asked

"We will after we have gone to Ellesmera, we will be there for a while because I have a feeling that Arya will want to give up the crown and that could be a lengthy process." Eragon jumped back onto her back and said jokingly in a very serious voice, "Saphira you do remember how to get there right?"

_Why yes I do._ She said rather proudly again._ After all these are the mountains that I hatched in, I probably know them better than you do_. And with that she jumped into the air and spend to Carvahall leaving Eragon no time to answer.

Before it would have taken Saphira a few hours to get there but now it only took fifteen minutes.

When the town came into view Saphira went high into the sky and flew right over town. Now over the town Saphira opened her jaw and roared her loudest before letting a stream of liquid fire flow from her belly into her mouth and into the empty sky. To announce their arrival.

Eragon opened his mind and searched for the one person. Roran. Who's mind was already opened.

"Roran it's Eragon, Saphira and I are over the town right now. We came home."

"Eragon." Roran roared with both his mind and voice.

Saphira pulled her wings closed and tight to her body as she preformed a steep dive that she had preformed countless times before. About a hundred feet from the ground she opened her wings with a snap and glided gracefully to the ground in the middle of the town, and was instantly surrounded by familiar faces.

Eragon jumped down and was pulled into an embrace by Roran who muttered "Welcome back brother."

"It's good to be back bro."

When Roran pulled back Katrina stood next to them in a deep purple silk dress, she quickly embraced Eragon as well and said "You surely have been missed my brother."

Still hugging Katrina Eragon whispered "Not as much as I have missed all of you dear sister." which got him a kiss on the cheek from her. After they drew apart Eragon turned to Roran.

"Now brother where is that beautiful niece Ismira?" He let her name carry through out the crowd, he then heard a little scream and when he turned towards the scream he saw a little girl running through the crowd screaming "UNCLE!" over and over again.

Eragon bent down to pick her up as she ran up to him, as she got into his arms he stood up and spun in a circle with her. Eragon kissed her forehead and put her on the ground and as soon as her feet touched, she shot over to Saphira, she then bowed and hugged her fiercely.

After saying hello to everyone he remembered and to the new comers like Horst's daughter Hope who Eragon had healed with his magic. When Hope saw him she went into the deepest bow Eragon had ever seen and said in a every small voice she said "Thank you Eragon. Mother and Father have told me what you had done for me when I was born and so I thank you and I am in your debt."

Eragon knelt down, put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up until she looked at him in the eyes.

"There is no debt to be payed little one, your family has helped mine through a lot before you were born and when I healed you it was my way of showing thanks to you family. However, I can see that you are just as determined and stubborn as you father so I have a way for you to repay that debt as you put it. You could do me a favor and become friends with Ismira and while I am gone you could look after her for me. Think you can do that little one?"

Her eyes lit up and she had the biggest smile on her perfect face as she said "Yes." and gave a big hug to Eragon before running over to Ismira.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After seeing what Roran had done to rebuild Carvahall, he took Eragon to the castle he had built.

Along the way the stopped off by the farm and was surprised to find it with crops and animals. Eragon looked over at Roran with a shocked face and said "Since when did a ruler ever have time to farm?"

"Well you know I've never been one for power so I let Katrina handle most of the stuff while I farm." At this both of Eragon and Roran burst out laughing.

After they stopped Roran turned to Saphira and asked "I know the last time you were in these mountains you slept outside and you were just a hatchling so I have to ask would out rather sleep out here or in the castle, which has a room for big enough for both you and Eragon? We got the Dwarfs to help with the masonry and your guys room was done strictly by the elf's."

Saphira look over at Eragon, when he nodded she turned back to Roran and said._ Yes of course we will stay in the castle. You know you didn't have to go to all the trouble of building your room like that._

"Actually we did, Queen Nasuada, Queen Arya and King Orik demanded it and seeing as their the rulers we had to. Not that we wouldn't have done it anyways, your both family. Speaking of Queen Arya, Eragon she told me to tell you that she left a letter for you, she said she put a spell over it so only you could open it and put it in a safe that The Mourning Sage left in his hut when he died. Do you know who she was talking about?"

Eragon's mouth went completely dry and it took him a few moments to find his voice but when he did all he could do was nod his head and give a simple "Yes."

It was completely dark by the time they got back to the castle, Eragon looked over at Roran. "I know you guys must want to have a feast but Saphira and I are dead tired from our journey and tomorrow we plan to set off to Du Weldenvarden but I promise that before we head back to the island we will come back."

Roran looked over at Eragon and smile. "I understand completely Eragon, you remember the lengths I went to to get Katrina back and I understand that you came to get her. I'm not hurt at all brother but before you go off and get your mate can you tell me whats so significant about the golden flowers encrusted with jewels to you and Queen Arya?"

Eragon cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow before laughing hysterically. When he stopped he looked at Roran and asked "why do you ask?"

"Well you see when we built the castle and your room they demeaned that you have a courtyard off of your room and Queen Arya had us plant a whole section of those flowers. When we asked why she said once you read her letter you would understand and that's all that mattered."

"I see. Well I believe I know whats in the letter anyways and as for the flowers, I made it for her. It started as a normal flower and then spirits came along and turned it golden. It was after we rescued Katrina and she came looking for me."

When Eragon was finished explaining they were out side of his bedroom. After Eragon bid them all a goodnight he opened the doors and was surprised.

It looked so much like the Tree house in Ellesmera, he stood there for a bit looking at everything until be saw something that looked like a closet. He walked over to it, opened the door and smiled when he saw it was his wash closet.

Eragon then walked over to the desk, opened one of the larger drawers and was met, by a scattered picture with a piece missing, so he decided to try and make it whole. It took about ten minutes to get all the pieces in the right spot, once that was done Eragon saw that the picture was the same one that Oromis painted during Eragon's training. The city of Iliea before the fall of the Riders., there was now a hole where the missing piece should have been. Eragon thought he knew her well enough but wasn't sure why she would put a spell on this letter, and with her vast knowledge of the ancient language he wasn't sure what spell to use.

"Open." Eragon said in the ancient language on a whim and grabbed the edge of the hole and lifted the lid of the box. The only thing in the box was a folded letter stamped with the Yawë. He picked up the letter but didn't want to read it at the desk so he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge just stared at the paper in his hands.

_What are you doing little one? I thought you would be overzealous _ to finally be able to read her thought and feelings for you

"I am Saphira but I'm also a little scared. I've waited for this day for years and now that its finally here I don't think I should read this letter. I know she loves me so why should I read the letter?"

_Because little one its the from Arya and I know that there is probably more then the fact that she's in love with out. You need to read this before going to see her. There is a reason she left it here. She knew we would come here first and if you didn't know by then how she left for you this would let you._

_ "Okay Saphira. By the way how did you get so smart?"_

_ Dragons are born this way encase our Riders aren't so smart._ Saphira said laughing.

And with that Eragon broke the seal and unfolded the letter written by Arya, the first time he read it he was astounded because he didn't know about anything she put in the letter, for the first time in all of the year he had known her she was vulnerable, all of her walls were down. Even if it was just a letter Eragon knew that this was the real her, and he wanted to be closer to her so he read the letter again and again until he had memorized. He then got up and took it over to Saphira's saddle bags and placed it in there but made sure only he could get to it. He then turned to the bed after blowing out the lights and went to bed.

**A/N: If you are all wondering I do plan on revealing everything in Arya's letter to Eragon but not just yet. I hope you liked this chapter and please review :D**


End file.
